


Let's talk about sex, baby

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, English, Español | Spanish, M/M, Tentacles, crab claw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel castiga a Cas otorgándole pinzas de cangrejo y tentánculos. Lejos de enfadarse del todo, Cas pretende sacarle el máximo partido.</p><p>ENGLISH VERSION AT THE END OF THE SPANISH VERSION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's talk about sex, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Estas cosas pasan cuando las chicas de Mishaland te castigan. Y no, no estaba fumada cuando escribí esto.

 

Bueno, he vuelto a poner minúsculas en el Mishaland y me ha caído otro peendance… por favor, ahorraos los comentarios y los insultos para luego. El caso es que esta vez tengo que escribir un fanfic ideado por la grandiosa sycophantastic donde Cas y Uriel tengan sexo telefónico y encima tengo que añadir que hablen lujuriosamente sobre pinzas de cangrejo y tentáculos… ¿A alguien más le han entrado ganas de pegarse un tiro? Porque a mí sí.

 

Así que, como soy buena minion y he metido la pata en el Mishaland (y espero que ésta vez sea la última) lo voy a cumplir. ¡¡Por mis cojones que lo he hecho y aquí lo tenéis!!

 

Por cierto, no me hago responsable del fanfic y no me mandéis las facturas del loquero que no pienso pagarlas. He dicho! ^^

 

*-*

 **Título:** let’s talk about sex… babyyyy let’s talk about you and meeee (vale, ya me callo)

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beteo en español:** nuryyyy

 **Beteo en inglés:** darkengirl

 **Idea del peendance:** sycophantastic

 **Warning:** pinzas de cangrejo, tentáculos, Uriel cachondo como una perra… ¿quieres más?

 **Rating:** NC-13, por el vocabulario e insinuación, básicamente.

 **Dato informativo:** [He aquí una noticia interesante. Y la frase final del investigador… ¡sublime!](http://www.sitiosargentina.com.ar/notas/notas_viejas/138.htm)

 **Dedicado:** A las nenas del mishaland porque son awesome!!!! O incluso más!

 **Regalito1:** nuryyyy que es un amor y una perra y que aún sigue riéndose de que me pusieran otro peendance, me hizo esto en cuanto supo lo que me habían mandado...

 

 

 

 

 

[Regalito2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10y_UhtPx8k&feature=player_embedded)

 

                El teléfono de Castiel comenzó a sonar. Intentó ignorarlo pero al vigésimo toque no pudo soportarlo más y apretó esa teclita verde con cierta dificultad.

                - ¿Sí?

                 - Castiel –se oyó la voz de Uriel al otro lado-. Necesito que me ayudes.

                 - No.

                 - Por favor.

                 - No.

                 - Venga, no seas un ángel rencoroso – la voz profunda de Uriel intentó convencerle pero otra negativa de Castiel le hace tener que dar su brazo a torcer-. Vale, está bien. Romperé el hechizo y desaparecerá a media noche en lugar de mañana.

                 - Te escucho –Castiel movió con dificultad el teléfono a través de su mano izquierda, donde una enorme pinza roja de cangrejo tenía cogido el teléfono de manera cautelosa. Ya se ha cargado dos al no calcular la fuerza de su pinza.

                 El día anterior, Uriel, haciéndose pasar por Harry Potter en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gabriel, practicó con Castiel un hechizo y lo convirtió en una abominación: en la mano izquierda le puso una pinza roja y grande de cangrejo y en la otra mano le dio ocho tentáculos, como si fuera un pulpo.

                 - Tengo una cita esta noche y no sé qué tengo que hacer. Ayúdame, por favor.

                 Castiel miró al infinito por un rato. Luego torció la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Dean tumbado boca abajo a su lado en esa enorme cama tamaño King size y el muy mamón se lo estaba pasando de lujo con sus tentáculos. A todos les había buscado una ocupación: al primero de los tentáculos le había mandado darle un masaje en la espalda. Y ahí estaba, tumbado, sin camiseta y con el botón del pantalón abierto para no clavárselo en la ingle. Eso hacía que le quedaran holgados por detrás y se le viera la cinturilla del calzoncillo.

                 Al segundo tentáculo le sugirió que un masaje en la cabeza sería perfecto así que ahí estaba ese pobre tentáculo frotando suavemente la coronilla de Dean.

                 El tercer tentáculo tuvo menos suerte y le tocó frotarle los pies…

                 El cuarto tentáculo sujetaba un sándwich al que Dean distraídamente le daba mordisquitos y el quinto tentáculo sostenía un vaso largo con una sombrillita de color rosa. Dean daba pequeños sorbitos al margarita de vez en cuando.

                 El sexto tentáculo le hacía la manicura y le pintaba las uñas de una mano mientras el séptimo tentáculo aprovechaba que el cazador tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y le ponía rimmel en sus largas pestañas.

                 El octavo tentáculo no hacía nada. Era el que estaba utilizando Castiel para cambiar los canales de la tele en el mando a distancia.

                 Lo sorprendente era que Dean se dejara hacer todo eso. A él personalmente no le importaba aunque ya podía sentir sus tentáculos-dedos algo cansados.

                 - ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó.

                 - Necesito que me enseñes a hablar de manera sexy.

                 - Yo no sé hacer eso, Uriel. Sin embargo Dean…

                 Dean abrió un ojo al oír su nombre.

                 - ¡No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto!

                 Castiel refunfuñó por lo bajito y aceptó el desafío. Total, había visto y oído a Dean demasiadas veces. Algo se le habría pegado, ¿no?

                 - Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

                 - Necesito practicar una conversación sexy por teléfono.

                 Castiel meditó durante varios segundos hasta que tuvo una idea.

                 - Veamos, fingiremos que es a mí a quién tienes que decirle todas esas cosas. Adelante, yo te seguiré.

                Uriel pensó y pensó y luego volvió a pensar otra vez.

                - Te estoy esperando –la voz de Castiel sonó al otro lado de la línea, intentando meterle prisas y agobiarle.

                Uriel respiró hondo y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

                 - Me gusta tu pinza. Es tan grande… y roja.

                 Castiel deseó arrancarse la oreja y prenderle fuego pero no iba a servirle de nada porque esas palabras ya estaban grabadas en su mente. Oficialmente y desde ese día no volvería a ser el mismo.

                - ¿Castiel? ¿Estás ahí? –Uriel se había quedado esperando la reacción del ángel que no parecía llegar nunca.

                 - Sí, lo siento estoy aquí. Ermmm ¿en serio? ¿Y qué te gustaría que hiciera con ella?

                 - Me gustaría que me acariciaras todo el cuerpo y me hicieras cosquillitas en los pies.

                 A Castiel le dio una arcada, pero se contuvo. Se supone que tenía que ayudarle, ¿no? Así que siguió con lo pactado.

                 - Eso me gusta –luego se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos intentando refrescarse un poco-. También tengo ocho tentáculos. ¿Te imaginas lo que puedo hacer con ellos?

                 Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Castiel lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

                - ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera?

                 - Me gustaría que me quitaras la ropa y recorrieras todo mi cuerpo con tus tentáculos. Luego te pediría que me masturbaras fuertemente con tu pinza y me poseyeras con todos tus tentáculos.

                 Castiel entró en shock. ¿No se había animado demasiado Uriel? Demasiado bien se había adaptado a la situación para ser la primera vez, ¿no? Cas siguió con su rol aunque le costara la vida y una larga terapia.

                 - Te haría todo eso y mucho más si me lo pidieras –dijo. Luego un silencio inundó el otro lado de la línea-. Ahora se supone que tienes que gemir o algo porque sino no sé si te está gustando.

                 - En serio tío, ¿con quién hablas? –Dean se había incorporado un poco en la cama sobre los codos y lo miraba sin parpadear.

                 Castiel lo mandó callar, atento a la respuesta de Uriel que no se hizo esperar.

                 - ¡Oh sí, cómo me gusta, Cas! ¡Sigue!

                 - Yo… también me quitaría la ropa y pegaría mi cuerpo al tuyo. Haría que mis tentáculos nos rodeasen para que jamás pudiéramos separarnos y te… te… -a Castiel le estaba costando sudor y sangre soltar todo eso. Respiró hondo y lo soltó-, te follaría salvajemente con mi pinza y mis tentáculos.

                 Dean abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada. De pronto sintió cómo el tentáculo ocioso de Cas se le colaba sigilosamente por la parte de atrás del pantalón.

                 - Cas… tu tentáculo.

                 Castiel, rojo como un tomate, apartó el tentáculo y siguió escuchando las palabras de Uriel.

                 Estuvieron así un buen rato. Uriel diciendo cosas guarras y Castiel contestándolas. Dean lo observaba en la misma posición mientras distraídamente le daba manotazos al tentáculo ocioso que seguía intentando colarse en sus pantalones.

                -Creo que no vas a tener ningún problema con tu cita –Cas carraspeó intentando cortar ya esa conversación tan extraña-. Por cierto, ¿Con quién vas a quedar?

                 - Con Zacarias. El otro día fuimos a ver “Accidental husband” y ambos descubrimos que nos gustaba mucho el protagonista.

                 - Es lógico –razonó, intentando a toda costa evitar tener algún pensamiento guarro sobre esos dos-. Suerte.

                - Gracias por practicar conmigo. Esta noche a las doce desaparecerá el hechizo –Uriel parecía más contento y relajado-. Bueno, me voy a la ducha y a prepararme para mi cita. ¡Hasta pronto!

                 - Adiós –Cas colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Dean, lo encontró totalmente relajado con los ojos medio cerrados y su tentáculo deslizándose nuevamente por la cinturilla del pantalón. Y lo curioso es que a Dean parecía no importarle ya-. ¿Dean?

                 Cas movió intencionadamente un poco más el tentáculo, acariciándole el trasero. Una ventosa se posó sobre su nalga y lo succionó, haciendo un sonido sordo y erótico y dejándole posiblemente una redondeada marca rojiza. Dean gimió suavemente y Castiel flipó. Se tumbó a su lado en la cama y lo miró detenidamente.

                 - ¿Dean?

                 - ¿Hmmm? –Dean abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo miró. En sus ojos había un brillo de picardía y anhelo que recorrió a Castiel de arriba abajo.

                 Castiel entendió esa mirada. La había visto miles de veces antes. Sonrió ligeramente.

                 - Hey Dean, no es por nada; pero a la última persona que me miró así… La tentaculeé ^^

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

                 Un rato más tarde.

                 El teléfono de Uriel suena pero está en la ducha y no lo coge. Entonces salta el buzón de voz:

                Errrmm Uriel, soy yo, Cas. Verás, que había pensado que eso de romper el hechizo esta noche… Bueno, que sé que vas a estar muy ocupado así que no te des prisa. Podemos… ermmm, puedo esperar hasta mañana.  BEEP

 

 

 **VERSION EN INGLES**

 

 

 

Castiel’s phone started ringing. He tried to ignore it but at the twentieth time, he couldn’t bear it any longer and pushed the little green key.

“yep?”

“castiel” uriel’s voice sounded at the other side of the phone. “i need your help.”

“no.”

“pretty please.”

“no.”

“come on, don’t be a spiteful angel” uriel’s deep voice tried to persuade him but after another refusal from castiel, he let cass twist his arm. “ok. It’s ok. I’m going to break the spell and it’s going to disappear at midnight instead of tomorrow."

 

“i’m listening” castiel managed to move the phone in his left hand, where a big red crab claw had was cautiously holding the phone. He had already destroyed two of them because he couldn't calculate the strength of his claw.

 

The previous day, uriel, doing a cosplay (costume play) of harry potter in gabriel’s birthday, performed with castiel one spell and then he converted the angel into an abomination: he put in castiel’s left hand put a big red crab claw and eight tentackles in the right hand, just like an octopus.

 

“ i have a date tonight and i don’t know what i have to do. Help me, please.”

Castiel looked into the distance for a while. Then he turned his head and saw dean laying down on his chest right next to him on that enormous king size bed and that big asshole was having a great time with his tentackles. He had given each tentacle a job to do: he told the first one to massage his back. And there he was, lying down, with no t-shirt on and with his jeans' buttons open so they wouldn't get stuck in his groin. This made the jeans look baggy from behind and the waistband of the boxer was showing.

 

To the second tentacle he suggested that a rub in his head would be perfection so there it was, that poor thing rubbing dean’s crown carefully.

 

The third tentacle was not so lucky and it had to rub his feet…

 

the fourth tentacle was holding a sandwich that dean chewed absent-mindedly and the fifth tentacle was grabbing a long glass with a little pink umbrella on it. Dean gave little sips to his margarita once in a while.

 

The sixth tentacle was manicuring him, painting the nails of one of his hands while the seventh tentacle took the opportunity to spread rimmel on his very long eyelashes while he had his head turned to one side.

 

the eighth tentacle was doing nothing. Castiel was using that it to press the button of the remote control.

 

it was surprising that dean was comfortable with all that. Cas didn't mind, although he could feel how his tentackles-fingers were getting tired.

 

“what do you need?” He asked.

“i need you to show me how to speak in a sexy way”

“i don’t know how to do that, uriel. However dean…”

dean opened one of his eyes when he heard his name.

“i don't want anybody to know about this!"

castiel grumbled to himself and accepted the challenge. So, he had seen and heard dean too many times. He must have learnt something!!!

“it’s ok. What do you need to know?”

“i need to practise a very hot conversation by phone.”

Castiel thought for a while until he came up with an idea.

“see, we will pretend that it’s me who you want to say all those things. Go ahead, i will follow you.”

Uriel though and thought and then he though again.

“i’m waiting” castiel’s voice sounded in the other side of the line, trying rushing him.

Uriel took a deep breath and then said the first thing that came to his mind.

“i like your crab claw. It’s so big and… red.”

Castiel wanted to pull his ear off and set it on fire, but it was useless. Those words were already engraved in his mind. It was official, from that day on, he will no longer be the same.

“castiel? Are you there?” Uriel was waiting for a reaction of the angel that it seemed to take forever.

“yep, i’m sorry i’m here. Ermmmm, really? And what would you like to do with it?”

“i'd like you to caress all of my body and tickle my feet.”

Castiel felt like vomiting but hold it back. He was supposed to help him, right? So he followed with their agreement.

“i like that” then he licked his dry lips trying to refresh for a while. “i have eight tentackles. Can you imagine what i can do with all of them?”

Dean raised his head up and stared at him. Castiel ignored his glance and kept talking.

“and, what would you like me to do to you?”

“i’d like you to take my clothes off and to caress all of my body with your tentackles. Then i'll ask you to jack me off strongly with your claw and then to possess me with all your tentackles.

Castiel was shocked. Wasn't uriel enjoying too much? It looked like he was way too comfortable to be his first time, didn't it? Cas kept going with his roll even if that made him lost his life and a long therapy.

“i’d give you all that and much more if you ask me” he said. Then a silence flooded the other side of the line. “now you are suppossed to moan or something because i don’t know if you are enjoying it.”

“seriously man, who are you talking to?” Dean was sitting up a little bit on his elbows and stared at cas without blinking.

Castiel hushed him, listening. Uriel’s answer was immediate.

“oh yes, i like that, cas! Come on!”

“i… would take my clothes off and i would hit my body against yours. I’ll wrap my tentackles around us so we can’t pull apart and i’ll… i’ll…”castiel was having a really hard time to say all that. He took a deep breath and finally he said it. “… i’ll fuck you wildly with my claw and all my tentackles.

Dean’s were wide open but he didn’t say anything. Suddenly he felt like the idle tentacle was slipping quietly in the back of his jeans

“cas… your tentacle.”

Castiel, turning as red as a beet, took his tentacle away and kept listening to uriel's words.

They kept talking like that for a while; uriel telling him nasty stuff and castiel answering. Dean watched him in the same position while he absent-mindedly gave slaps to the idle tentacle which was still trying to slip in into his jeans.

“i think you are not going to have any problems with your date” cas coughed trying to stop in that moment that strange conversation. “by the way, who are you going to date?”

“zacariah. We went to the cinema to see “accidental husband” a few days ago and we both discovered we love the main actor very much.”

“it`s logical” he thought, trying at all costs to avoid any dirty thoughts about those two. “good luck.”

“thanks for practicing with me. Tonight at midnight the spell is going to will disappear” uriel seemed happier and relaxed. “well, i’m having a shower and then i'll get ready for my date. See ya bro!”

“bye” –cas hung up the phone and then he lay down on the bed. When he turned his head to dean, he found him totally relaxed with one of his eyes half open and the tentacle sliding again by the back of his trousers. And the curious thing was dean dean seemed not to care at all. “dean?”

Cas moved intentionally a little more his tentacle, caressing his butt. One of his suckers landed over his cheek buttock and sucked it out, doing a dull and erotic sound, leaving a rounded red mark on him. Dean moaned softly and castiel freaked out. He laid next to him on the bed and looked at him carefully.

“dean?”

“hmmm?” Dean opened lazily his eyes and looked at him. In his eyes there was a brightness of madness and a desire ran across castiel completely.

Castiel understood that glance. He had seen it a thousand times before he smiled lightly.

“well dean, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that… i got tentacled.”

 

Fin

 

later.

Uriel’s started ringing but he was having a shower so he didn’t answer. Voicemail started to record:

”errrmmm uriel, it’s me, cas. See, i had been thinking about how the spell is suppossed to be broken tonight… well, i know you are going to be very busy so you don’t need to hurry up. We can… i mean… i can wait till tomorrow.” beep.

 


End file.
